1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to load testing, and more specifically, to load testing an online game server environment using a web-based interface.
2. Background
Load testing products exist to show how a particular application or server performs in a real-world scenario. These load testing products have various types of tests that can be performed to assess system performance, such as tests that determine at what point the system slows down dramatically. However, these load testing products are very work intensive, cumbersome, and require multiple resources to complete a single load test and analyze results.